As known per se, the capacitance of a capacitor varies according to temperature. By measuring this capacitance or any other variable directly associated therewith, and knowing the relationship between the temperature and the capacitance value, it is thus possible to measure the capacitor temperature. This principle is the base of so-called “capacitive” temperature sensors. The use of a single capacitor however does not provide a sufficient capacitance variation range to obtain an accurate measurement of the temperature over a wide range.